The Vision
by christmas15286
Summary: Raven gets a vision, that has to make her very best friend cover for her. To figure out more you have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vision **

**Chapter 1: Raven tells Star**

**Raven was in her room meditating until she became thirsty, she went to the living room to get a cup of herbal tea. While she was pouring in the tea she got a vision that azarth needed her help because, Trigon took over and destroyed everything. Starfire came into the room and saw Raven dropping her cup of tea on the floor and the cup clattered. Star ran up to Raven and asked "Raven what is the matter?" Raven told Star "can you come with me Star I want to ask you something." Star just said "ok."**

**Raven and Star went walking to Raven's room. Once they entered her room Raven said "Star you got to promise me this." Star just said again "ok." Then Raven said "Star I had a vision that my home planet is getting destroyed by my father Trigon, so I want you to cover for me while I am gone." Star said "but why don't you just ask Robin and them?" Raven said "you know what Robin and Cyborg are going to say, they are going to make me bring them with me or they won't even let me go. Please, Star this is the first time I am asking you a favor please."**

**Star started thinking about it and then said "Fine I would do it, but what will Robin and Cyborg do when they ask where you are?" Raven thought about and said "Just say that I'm sick or I am at the bathroom." Star was about to leave when Raven said "And Star take this mirror with you in case something happens ok." "Ok" said Star and she walked out the room. The next day Star came to Raven's door and knocked. Raven opened and said in her regular tone "What do you want?" "I want to help you pack for going to azarth." Raven just said "Ok."**

**When they were done packing they both went to the living room when they entered Beast Boy and Cyborg were racing on their games and Robin was ordering pizza. When Robin saw Raven and Star come down at the same time he asked "Is everything ok, I mean we haven't seen either of you lately?" Raven said "We were just talking and stuff." That night Raven was about to take off when she heard a knock. She half way opened it and saw it was Star.**

"**Star before I go to azarth I want you to have this mirror." Said Raven "What is this for Raven?" asked Star "you can only use this when something goes wrong or the boys and Beast Boy want to come to azarth to help me ok." "Ok" said Star. Raven went to the kitchen to pack tea and food for her trip. Beast Boy was down there and saw what Raven was doing and asked "Uh….Raven where are you going?" "None of your business that's where I am going." Said Raven.**

**Raven was up in her room with Star. Raven was getting ready to go. She sat leg crossed and chanted her words and she was off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cyborg Knows**

**Star goes out of Raven's room and goes to the living room. Once she stepped in the alarm went off. Then Robin said "It's Mumbo Jumbo, Star where is Raven?" "Oh she is in the bathroom." "Well there is no time to wait for her let's go." Said Robin. Once they got there Star and Cyborg used their powers to make Mumbo Jumbo fall down. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and bit Mumbo Jumbo's cape off of him. Robin got his huge stick out and Mumbo Jumbo's butt. Mumbo Jumbo fell straight down on the police car and was ready to go to jail.**

**Once they got to the tower Star went straight to her room. Cyborg followed her to her room. He knocked and Star said In a sad tone "Who is it?" "It's me Star Cyborg" said Cyborg. Star went to her door and opened it. "What do you want Cyborg?" said Star. "I want to have a little talk." Said Cyborg. Cyborg came into the room and sat next to Star on her bed. "Star I know there is something you're not telling me and I know it is about Raven." Star already knew he knows what happened to Raven.**

"**Star Raven went to azarth to protect her family didn't she?" asked Cyborg "How did you know who told you!?" yelled Star. "Star nobody won't make up a stupid excuse like she is in the bathroom and plus I'm like her brother and I know she went somewhere." Said Cyborg. "Raven said that she had a vision that Trigon is taking over azarth so she asked me to cover for her." Explained Star**

"**Star did she leave anything to keep contact with her if she did I want to say that I know now and I won't tell anybody?" asked Cyborg. "Here she left me a mirror you can talk to her if you want." Said Star sadly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cyborg promise's**

**Cyborg touched the mirror's glass and a black portal opened and it showed Raven hiding behind a building. "Uh…Raven it's me Cyborg." Raven sighed and said "I knew you would be the first one to find out." Cyborg frowned and said "Raven why didn't you tell us we could've helped?" Raven said "Because it's not your guys business." "Why did you only tell Star and not anyone else?" asked Cyborg. "Well I know that she will keep a promise and that if I told Beast Boy he will go blabbing it out to everyone." Said Raven. "Ok now I understand." Said Cyborg. "Now since that was straightened out, you have to promise me that you would keep it a promise."**

"**Fine I will and Raven promise me you will bring me a souvenir and be safe." Said Cyborg. "I will don't worry and Star I will bring you a souvenir too and you are a good friend." Said Raven. "You guys I will keep in touch I will come back soon." Said Raven smiling. With that Cyborg put away the mirror looked at Star and hugged her. Star just started to cry because she was worried about her friend. Cyborg told Star "Star let's go down to the kitchen I will make you something you like." Star just nodded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Cyborg and Star act strange**

**Cyborg and Star are going to the kitchen. Once they entered Robin asked "Have you seen Raven, I mean we haven't seen her around lately?" Star said with a nervous look "Raven is at her depressing café." "At seven o'clock in the morning?" Robin said in a serious way. "Yeah you know Raven she likes to be alone." Said Cyborg worried.**

**Beast Boy yelled out to Cyborg "Hey Cy want to race, I bet you I can beat your sorry butt." "Oh it's on green butt." Cyborg screamed back, and he raced to the couch. "Star is everything okay?" asked Robin.**

"**Everything is fine Robin." said Star sadly. "Okay then see you later, have to look for Slade." Said Robin angrily, with that Robin just walked off. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Problem/Solved **

**Once Star sat on the couch, Beast Boy started to cry. Star didn't know what happened until she saw the screen. Star started to giggle Beast Boy had lost to Cyborg. Once Star looked at Cyborg he was cracking up. Cyborg looked at Star, it looked like he wanted to talk.**

**Star standed up and went to her room. After Star went Cyborg stood up and went after her. Beast Boy started to get a little suspicious. So after Cyborg went through the door, Beast Boy turned into a fly and followed them.**

**While Beast Boy was trying to catch up to them, Cyborg and Star were starting to talk. "Star you know she will be fine." Said Cyborg with confidence. "I know, can we just check up on her?"Once Star said that a black portal opened. Raven said "I'm coming back, my dad got tired and he collapsed, see you there soon."**

**Once the black portal closed Beast Boy rushed to Robin. Finally Beast Boy got to Robin he was out of breath. Robin asked Beast Boy "What happened are you okay?" and with that Beast Boy told everything.**

**Finally Beast Boy finished Robin was full of anger. Robin rushed to Starfire's room and knocked hard on her door. Star opened the door and Robin rushed in and said "I want to talk with Raven now!" Star looked at Cyborg and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and gave him a bad look.**

**They all went to Raven's room when Robin knocked, Raven opened the door and said "Is everything okay?" Cyborg and Starfire looked happy for seeing Raven back. Robin asked "Where were you we didn't see you much lately?" "Didn't Cyborg and Star tell you?" Raven said. "So nothing is going on?" asked Robin. "Well I was going to take a shower until you guys came, so I want to talk to Cyborg and Starfire." Said Raven in her normal tone. "Fine then come on Beast Boy let's go." Robin said. **

"**I don't know how to thank you guys for covering for me." Raven said. Star and Cyborg looked at each other and said at the same time "we won't to go to your favorite depressing café." "Fine but I brought you guys souvenirs." Raven brought out and there were gem crystals. "The pink one is for Starfire, and the Blue and gray one is for Cyborg." Once Star and Cyborg put them away they all went to Raven's favorite depressing café. **


End file.
